


And the Abyss Will Gaze Back- Part 1

by Illusinia



Series: More Than She Seems [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Parallel Universes, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Stark gets the chance to see how different her life would have been as Darcy Lewis (previously Darcy Finch).</p>
<p>Please, note the Author's Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Abyss Will Gaze Back- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a bit confusing- please bear with me. My Darcy Stark series started as a spin off of this series, namely with me going 'what if Darcy was raised by Tony?'. After that series got started though, I really wanted to find a way to cross them without crossing them physically (because two Darcy's in one universe will make something explode and we all know it). So I came up with a prologue for the Darcy Stark series that started it off as Darcy Lewis (Finch) gazing into a magic mirror (cliche but it actually works well as a viewfinder) to see how her life would have been different if Tony raised her. Then I wrote a parallel prologue for this series. It's a bit of a trippy thought, that Darcy Stark and Darcy Lewis are gazing into each other's lives, but it's a fun parallel to play with all the same. When this series is done, I'll put up the second part of this story as sort of a reflection and I'll be doing the same for the Darcy Stark series. So if you want to check out Darcy Lewis' prologue, it's posted under Darcy Stark as Gaze Into The Abyss- Part 1. Otherwise, here's Darcy Stark. If you haven't read that series, it's okay. There's nothing majorly important in that series that isn't listed here and vice versa. Also, if you guys have any questions, just feel free to ask.
> 
> \- Illusinia

Darcy stomped angrily down the path leading to the bifrost, muttering as she went about over-protective fathers. Her scowl was firmly set in place and if there had been stones on the path she would have kicked them. She was so sick of Tony's over-protective streak. Clint  _wasn't going to leave her, damnit_ . He wouldn't. She knew he loved her. Standing outside her workshop for two days because he was worried about her, rushing into the warehouse where she'd been kidnapped to save her, the way he held her...no, Clint loved her. Tony just apparently couldn't see that.

 

Growling in frustration, she didn't stop moving until she hit the edge of the bifrost and found herself standing in front of the dome that generated the bridge between worlds. She took a moment to examine the dome with interest, her eyes taking in the swirling designs inscribed on the external surface and the shape of the entire thing. Her focus on the dome was so intense, she failed to notice the large man who exited the dome until he was actually physically blocking her view.

 

Blinking, she stared up at the man she vaguely recalled being introduced to as Heimdall. For a moment, she thought he might have been there to send her back to the palace, but when he made no move to send her away, she went back to examining the dome. Which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

 

“You appear troubled.” It was a statement, not a question. The accuracy of which startled Darcy completely back to reality.

 

She shook her head, focusing on the man in front of her again. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I see all that occurs within this realm,” reminded Heimdall. He was the only one in Asgard that didn't seem to 'boom' when he spoke, which soothed Darcy to an extent. She couldn't stand it when people shouted all the time.

 

“So, you saw the fight then?” She wasn't even going to deny it happened if someone else had seen it. Further more, it made her feel a little better to know there was another person/alien/god/whatever who had witnessed her father's over-protective streak.

 

Heimdall nodded. “Yes. Your father only seeks what is best for you, from what I saw. But, sometimes, it is hard to accept the words of our family.”

 

Darcy groaned and allowed herself to lean against the golden dome. “I just wish he would stop sticking his nose where it doesn't belong! He's always ragging on me about Clint like the guy is just gonna up and vanish on me. I mean, I'm not him. I don't sleep around for the hell of it most of the time. And I sure as hell don't jump into relationships without thinking about it. At least nothing long term. So why does everyone think that I don't know what I'm doing with Clint? Ugh, sometimes I wish that I'd been raised by someone else.”

 

Heimdall paused for a moment, considering her words before he began. “Do you truly believe it would have been easier?”

 

“Sometimes,” sighed Darcy as she ran a hand over her face. “Sometimes I wish I'd been raised in a normal family. I mean, I wouldn't trade my skills with machines for anything and I sure as hell wouldn't want to give up my intellect, but the actual circumstances I was raised in? Those I could do without.”

 

The all-seeing god nodded slowly, gesturing for her to enter into the dome. “Would you care to judge that for yourself?”

 

Dropping her hand, Darcy blinked up at him blankly. “Wait, what?”

 

“I can show you the life you would have lead had you been raised by another family,” explained Heimdall. “If you would like to see it, of course.”

 

“Seriously?” asked Darcy with a raised eyebrow. Okay, sure Darcy sometimes said she wished she'd been raised in a normal home, but who wouldn't in her situation? The truth was, she loved her dad and wouldn't give him up for the world. Even when he was being an impossible ass. But the chance to see what would be different was too hard to pass up. “Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.”

 

Heimdall raised an eyebrow at her but nodded and gestured for her to enter the dome, following behind as she did. When they were inside, he motioned for her to sit upon the steps leading to the portal and pulled a mirror from somewhere on his person. He handed it to Darcy, who stared at it like it was a foreign object. However, as she stared at the glass, a purple smoke began to creep across the mirror, just before the image cleared....


End file.
